Fant Icarus: Editing/Chapter 1
|season = 1st Arc |prev = -- |next = #2 The Return of Ellatena}}Long, long ago; humans and gods lived together in harmony. Lady Ellatena, Goddess of Metal protected humans and humans gave her gifts to venerate her. But ony day, a creature from the deepest place of the world sent a Troll Army to destroy humans. She was called Masdusa, Queen of the Trollworld and she prepared the war against the Goddess. But Ellatena wasn't ready to lose the war. Then, she sent her best weapon to defeat the Trollworld Army, Pitgeru. #1 LADY ELLATENA Pitgeru: Hey, Lady Ellatena!!! Ready to serve you! Ellatena: Welcome Pitgeru, glad to see you. Now, you have now a mission to do. I will give you the Gift of Flight. Pitgeru: 'Oh, thanks. I'm always here to serve you. '''Ellatena: '''Alright Pitgeru, get ready, you will have to flight. ''shiny light appears from the hand of the Goddess 'Pitgeru: '(while jumps) I'm always readeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! falls in the air 'Ellatena: '''Ooops, wrong button, I accidentally opened the car. Are you ok Pitgeru? '''Pitgeru: '(while falling) MAMMA!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!! shiny light appears from the hand of Ellatena. This time the light reaches Pitgeru. He can fly again 'Pitgeru: '''Fiewwww... wait! Do you have a car?!?!? '''Ellatena: '''Heheh... yeah, it's something I always fancy. '''Pitgeru: '''WHAT?!?! I thought gods didn't need a car to move anywhere. Are you wasting the money of humans to get a ***ing car? '''Ellatena: '''Ehm... (suddenly the image of a creature appears in the sky) Hey, Pitgeru! Look at it!!! '''Pitgeru: '''WOAH!!! How can you do that? Can you create a giant pony? Please, please, please, ple- '''The Image: '''SHUT UP, Stupid cheap copy of an angel!!! You don't even know who I am? '''Ellatena: '''She is Masdusa, Queen of the Trollworld. She usually wears an odd look that nobody can see, because everyone gets petrified when they see her. That's why she hadn't any boyfriend in the high-school. '''Masdusa: '''Of course, the goddess that hadn't any boyfriend either because she was 10 metres taller than any boy. Do I have to remember that all the boys ran away? '''Pitgeru: '''Wow, is that true?! HAHAHAHAHA ''shiny light from Ellatena's hand reaches Pitgeru and he falls from the sky 'Pitgeru: '''GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I WAS JOKEEEEEEHHHHHNG!!!! ''light reaches Pitgeru. He can fly again '''Ellatena: '''You will have to avoid laughing at a Goddess, capiche? '''Masdusa: '''I thought I was ranting at you, stupid goddess... '''Ellatena: '''Oh, I forgot it. Well, I have just to say that you can't attack the world. I'm about to buy a Ferrari and I need the money of humans. '''Masdusa: '''Stop me then... But you will have to stop before WikiCruishbellows, the Trollworld Dog. '''Ellatena: '''Pitgeru, go ahead. To the VineCity!!! '''Pitgeru: '''Get ready, humans. Lady Ellatena is back to steal you all the money and buy a Ferrari... '''PITGERU HAS TO DEFEND VINE CITY OF THE TROLL ARMY. WILL ELLATENA BE ABLE TO BUY HER FERRARI? Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Fant Icarus: Editing Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Written by Alange